A Hetalia Truth or Dare!
by livvykitty
Summary: Hello, everyone! I have gotten the nations to agree to join a small stage show where you can see the audience dare them or ask questions! Dares in reviews will not be done. Re-written to comply with site rules.
1. The Begining

**A/N: HELLO! I'm back on the truth or dare scene~ Now, what you have to do is PM your dares/truths. I will try to update every week, okay? There's only one rule: THERE ARE NO RULES! WHOOT!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Hetalia, would I be writing this or working on season 5?**

* * *

I walked inside the room, letting my presence sink in. The audience went completely wild, cheering happily. I was back! After many failed Truth or Dares, I was back!

"Hello, everyone~ Kitty is back!" And I had a new appearance! I now have long, curly brown hair, brown eyes, and black glasses. I'm also wearing a black cat ear headband. I smiled, "Now, shall we introduce the cast? First, we have _**the awesome Prussia**_!" The red eyed ex-nation ran up on stage.

"_**Fear the awesome me**_! Hahaha~" Prussia laughed, running up on stage, "_**The awesome me will burn it up!**_"

"Okay, shut up before your ego makes you explode. And next is… uh… What's your name?" I called to the next cast member up. He looked kind of like America. Actually, he looked _a lot_ like America! But he was holding a polar bear…

'I'm Canada!' He yelled back. Well, I assume it's yelling. It sounded like someone speaking at a normal noise level.

"Give it up for Canadia!" I got nailed in the head with what looked like a bat. I looked at the audience and glared at a familiar face. "Moon! What the hell?"

"I'm not sorry!" She yelled back. "And his name is Canada!"

I blinked. Who was that again? "Who?"

"I'll hit you with a shovel!" Moon was fuming. Oops. I shook my head at her and continued.

"Next up is Canadia!" I swear I could hear growls from the audience.

"Hello, eh." A voice sounded from beside me. Holy cra- Where'd he come from?! What the fu- "It's nice to be here." … Oh! It's Canada! Heh. Then, a shovel hit me upside the head.

"Moon! I didn't say anything!" I whined. Yep. That's pretty childish, eh? Now I sound Canadian! Mooses and igloos, eh? … Sorry, that was… yeah. I'm American. Blame it on that!

"You didn't need to! I just like hitting you with stuff!" Moon yelled back. I rubbed my temples. I want to kill her. But I can't. She's my friend. And Morgan would kill me. And I'd like to stay _alive_, thank you very much!

"Can I continue _without_ being hit upside the head?" I asked through gritted teeth. Moon smiled and a pipe was whizzing past my head. I grabbed it mid-air and snapped it plain in two. Resisting urge… becoming very, _very_ hard… "Moon~"

"I'm done, I'm done, jeez." Moon rolled her eyes. I decided to go back to introductions.

"Next, we have the personification who shall be appearing for all of Scandinavia! Give up for Daneland!" The spiky haired blond came up beside me and grinned.

"Yo~ but you got my name wrong. It's Denmark." He said.

"…" I thought for a moment, "Nope. Daneland."

"But my name is Denmark!"

"But Danes come from Denmark! Therefore, you are Daneland!" We glared at each other. I then smiled. I probably looked like Russia~ "… I like trains."

Denmark just stared at me in confusion, "What do trains have to do with-" He was abruptly cut off when a train crashed through the wall and ran him over. I quickly jumped out of the way, lest I get hit. Ah, the powers of ASDF Movie!

"Next, let's welcome everyone's favorite Italian~" Many gasps were heard and the audience squirmed with excitement. I grinned and dropped the bomb, "… Romano!" Many a disappointed sigh came from the crowd. Except for a few. I saw Morgan cheering along with Romano's fanbase. Ah, I love trolling people~ but did I troll the Romano fangirls? Or was I counter-trolled? Hm…

"Ciao, bastards," Romano said oh so cleanly, "And all the lovely girls."

"Okay, who's ready for the Allies? First we have Eng-" A certain someone's loud, obnoxious laughter cut me off. I cringed. Why? Why must our nation be an idiot?

"_**Hahaha~ Listen to me and my total hero voice!**_" Dammit America! It was England's turn to be introduced! And of course, the so called 'hero' ran onto the stage and stole my spotlight. "I'm America and I-"

Wait. Wait a mother trucking minute. He stole my spotlight. _He stole my fucking spotlight._ No one steals my God damned spotlight. I interrupted him, speaking loudly, "America, give me that damn microphone, or so help me God, I will castrate you with a spoon and feed you to the demons of Hell." He froze, then handed me the mike. I took it and smiled at him. He promptly passed out.

The audience was silent and I grinned at them, "Now, who's ready for an absolutely invincible British gentleman?" Slowly, the uproar restarted with vigorous force, "Here comes our very own pirate turned polite, England!" England walked out onto the stage, smiling at the audience.

He then noticed the unconscious American on the ground and raised an eyebrow. He shook his head, "Bloody git. He knows better than this." He briskly went to sit in his spot.

"Next we have… Oh Hell no! Who invited him?" I groaned. No! Not him! I don't want him here! "Well? I want an answer!"

"Ohonhonhon~ Isn't it obvious, ma cherie?" France strutted up to the stage. Ugh. Now I have to get it all sanitized. Frog germs. Ew!

"Why the hell is he here?!"

"I brought him." Out from the random shadows in the middle of the spotlight (lolwhut) came…

"Mylottia?" I asked, "Are the shadows really necessary? I know you're the Queen of Hell and all, but seriously?"

"I like the shadows. They make my entrances cooler," Mylottia shrugged.

"Your entrances? Cool?" I snickered. "That's like saying Justin Bieber has swag!"

"Oh heaven no. You did _not_ just say that to me."

"I did," I smirked, "What are ya gonna do about it?"

"I'll kill you." Her red eyes flashed with danger.

"If I die, you'll be no more, remember? You're my original character. If I die, you're dead as well." I smiled.

She growled, "Damn. Fine, I'll think of something else. Just you wait!" Then, she was slinking away into her random shadows. Seriously, those shadows look very out of place in bright light!

"Well," I smiled, "That was one of my original characters. You may see more throughout the show. Next, we have China!"

China entered the stage and bowed, "Hello, aru. It's very nice to meet you." I facepalmed.

"Who got me the girl version of China?! I need the male version!" I cursed slightly.

"Aiyah! I'm a _boy_, aru!" I blinked at him/her.

"Seriously?" He nodded in frustration, "I didn't think you were so… Effeminate." His eye twitched, but he said no more. Anyway… "Uh… Next is Russia!" I said. Yay! Russia!

But he didn't enter the stage. I looked around. Where'd he go? He was supposed to be here! Then, I heard something from above. Namely a voice in a Russian accent.

"_**Vodkaaaaaaaa~**_" Then, Russia crashed through the ceiling! And he wasn't wearing a parachute. He crawled to his feet, dusted himself off, and smiled at the audience. "Hello. Become one with Mother Russia, da?" He sat down in his seat… At least, I think so. He was right by Prussia… And he seemed to levitate a bit off of the chair… I thought I saw someone underneath him, but that's crazy! Heh.

'_Maple…'_

"Now, it's time to introduce the last of the cast! Welcome Germany!" I pointed to the stoic German and he marched on stage with a brisk pace. He saluted the audience and sat down without a word. "That was boring. And now, say hello to the person who made this all possibre… I mean possible!" I motioned to him, and Japan stepped up.

"Hello. My name is Japan. I sense the mood and refrain from speaking." Japan bowed. I just… I must…! Oh my God, _**I must hug him!**_

"Cute~!" I tackle hugged him. Teehee. He stiffened up, so I let go. "Okay, now for the moment you've all been waiting for… Welcome…" I paused, letting them squirm. Mwahahaha~ "… Say, aren't we having lovely weather?"

The audience groaned. A voice, however, spoke from backstage, "Ve~ Just introduce me!"

"Okay, okay! Welcome, Italy!" Italy ran out from backstage blowing kisses to the crowd. Then, he uttered his most famous line. No, it wasn't the one about killing virgins. It wasn't the one about Grandpa Rome. It wasn't the one about being "the Tomato Box Fairy". It was-

"_**PASTAAAAAAAAAA~**_"

That.

I smiled as I watched the crowd go wild. Honestly, I was half afraid a riot would start. As the crowd calmed down, I said one last thing:

"So, who shall be the first one to dare our nations?"

* * *

**A/N: Remember, anything goes. Just PM dares. Kay? Thanks~**


	2. BARRELS! (And other refferences)

**A/n: Here we are~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. Allow me to lament my meaningless existence. *emo corner* … I'm over it.**

* * *

I grinned as the audience talked among themselves. At that time, Denmark re-entered the stage, bruises all over his body. I smiled sweetly at him when he glared at me, "Hey~ are you okay? You look terrible!"

"You would too if you were hit by a train." Denmark snapped.

"I may give you beer later if you're good!" I smiled. He grumbled more and clomped back to his seat. Then, finally, Sleeping Beauty woke up from his peaceful slumber! Haaah, I wish. Instead America woke up from his (un)manly faint. I crouched beside him and poked him.

"… Eh?" America opened his eyes. Then, I got an idea! I snickered slightly.

"Sir? Are you alright?" I asked politely. He stared at me.

"Hostess dudette, you know my name…" America tilted his head.

"No, I don't!" I shook my head, laughing on the inside, "Who are you?" His eyes widened. He gave the dreadful kicked puppy look.

"I-I'm America…"

I raised an eyebrow, "Amecia? What's that?"

"That's me…" His eyes widened, "I'm the hero…"

I looked around, as if nothing was there, "Hm? I wonder who said that."

"I-I d-did! Oh my b-burgers…" Then, America started to actually fade in and out of sight! I looked at him in shock as he whispered quietly, "I'm America… I'm the hero…"

"Kitty! What did you do to Armia?" Canada asked angrily. He was _louder_. And I remembered his name.

"I'm America!" Who said that? Someone who looked very similar to Canada sulked in the corner. What the hell just happened? I could hear someone giggling. I looked behind me to find that the so called 'gentleman' was giving small titters. His face was split in a Cheshire cat grin. This does _not _look good.

"Would anyone care for a cupcake?" England held up some seemingly innocent pink frosted cupcakes.

"Yay! Food!" Canada stuffed the cupcake in his mouth.

"Cupcakes are just slutty muffins!" France proclaimed loudly. The normally flamboyantly dressed nation was wearing a simple white shirt and a pair of brown pants.

"I would like one…" The Canada-look alike whispered. That's when Prussia started to twitch. He twitched madly, eyes searching the room. England smiled and offered him a cupcake.

"Pfft," Germany snorted, "Screw gravity!" He then flew away. It was then when Japan released his inner Italy. Denmark decided that the best course of action was to walk away for a bit. Unfortunately, the door wouldn't let him leave. He shrugged and walked on the wall instead.

"Ve~ Time to die, bastards~" Italy sang. He had a gun in his hand, trigger begging to be pulled. He also somehow had acquired a fedora. Yeah, don't ask. Romano hyper glomped Japan. It was not just a fast hyper glomp. It wasn't just a light speed hyper glomp. _It was a ludicrous speed hyper glomp._

"Has the world gone _**mad**_?" I yelled to the heavens.

"This is madness!" Russia agreed. Then Greece appeared and kicked Russia! What?!

"This. IS. _**SPARTA.**_" Greece yelled. The world must be ending! A nation actually had the guts to stand up to Russia! And it wasn't Amercia… Arema? I can't remember his name! That's when it dawned to me. This madness all began when I didn't recognize that one nation… The Canada look alike… America! Yeah! His name's America!

I have to recognize him!

I looked towards the corner. No one I could see was there, but America was probably invisible! "America!"

"I'm actually over here…" America was _right beside me._ So, I hugged him.

"Why are you hugging thin air?" France asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not hugging thin air! I'm hugging America!" He perked up at the sound of his name. I continued, "And he's the hero!" That's when the nation grinned, reappearing.

"I'm the HERO~!" America laughed loudly. Everything went back to normal. Denmark fell from his twelfth lap around the ceiling. England's cupcakes deflated and suddenly became burned.

"Aw…" England sighed sadly. France looked at his plain clothes and nearly screamed.

"Non! Non! I'm _boring_!" France shrieked in horror, "I look like England, only with better hair and no bushes for brows!"

"What did you say, you frog?!"

"Ve! Gun!" Italy started to sob as he cowered away from his gun. Germany crashed through the stage.

"OW!" Germany rubbed his head, "What the hell just happened?!"

"I do not know, Germany-san." Japan said monotonously. He had a blank expression on his face. Prussia just laughed at his brother, muttering something about, 'I'm awesomer', under his breath.

"The madness is over!" I said happily, "Now, let's continue on with the show!" Greece came up to me and stared at me blankly.

"What did you say?"

"Um… This is madness?"

"THIS **IS**_**SPARTA!**_" I got kicked in the gut. I gasped as the wind was knocked out of me. My eye twitched. That. Bastard. Will. _Pay._ I got to my feet and took the most logical and calm course of action.

"DIE!" I kicked him in a very _sensitive area_, if you know what I mean. He dropped to the ground.

"EEK!" At that moment, special friend of mine ran in. Her blue eyes were widened in fear (like usual) and her messy blonde hair was nearly on fire (also as usual). She was carrying a small gold statue. "Stephano! I need help! The barrels are after me!"

"Those friggin' BARRELS!" I yelled, "Hey, Eira, wanna stay here?"

My OC paused, "… Okay!"

I cleared my throat and looked out over the audience, "Who is my first darer?"

"I am!" A girl with long blonde hair and brown eyes walked up the stage's steps. Her eyes were framed with blue tattoos, a filled crescent moon sitting proudly on her forehead.

I gasped, "Vamp! You survived the Change!"

"Yep! And I'm the best of those with the Sword Master ability!" Vamp puffed out her chest proudly. I clapped happily. "May I start?"

"No," I said with a serious face, "you may not."

"Whaaaaaaaaat?!" The look on Vamp's face was priceless! "When _**can**_ I start?"

"Not yet…" I waited for a bit, "Okay, you're good to go."

"Mwahahaha!" A random pencil ran in, turning human for some reason. "My allies, barrels and bros! _**HELP ME CONQUER THE WORLD**_!"

"Oi!" I kicked him off the stage, "Barrel!Pencil! Out of this Truth or Dare! You're not even in this story!" Eira started to run around in circles as barrels started to advance onto the stage.

"Barrels! Barrels! Stephano, help me!" Eira's hair caught on fire. I facepalmed. Idiots. Idiots, everywhere. I calmly turned into a chair. Because when barrels are advancing, you activate chair mode.

"Eira!" I whispered, "Use Chair Mode!"

"Oh yeah!" Eira said, "Chair Mode, activate! BOOP." While the rest of the nations were confused as hell, we had turned ourselves into chairs. Then, Sweden came to our rescue, donning a chainsaw. America screamed and fainted once more. The combination of Sweden's scary expression and the fact that he was yelling while wielding a weapon was too much for him.

"D'E B'RR'LS." Sweden then proceeded to kill the barrel out of every barrel. How the hell is he still mumbling while yelling? Hm… Vamp, who was hanging on the top of a curtain, was not amused by the fact that her dares were interrupted. Sweden then disappeared.

Eira and I deemed it safe, so we reverted to our normal human form. And now I'm cross. One of the damn barrels made my cat ear headband fall off! I picked it up, grumbling.

"If there are no more interruptions…" Vamp glared at everyone, "My first order! France, front and center!" France, ever the opportunist, walked towards Vamp, taking his time in a very long hug. It was abruptly cut off when Vamp stabbed him in the arm. Vamp smiled at the Frenchman's pain, "You must be a perfect gentleman for three chapters. If not, Kitty can decide your punishment."

"OH! OH!" I started to bounce around. I had such lovely ideas~ "If you don't follow through, I'll give you three choices. You can face the wrath of the USUK fangirl army," I got a gulp from France, "become a piñata and be tied up and beaten by Russia's pipe," France blanched while Russia smiled that creepy smile of his, "or you can…" I covered Japan's ears, "tell Japan that you created 4Kids!"

France looked completely pale, "But that's all suicide!"

"Well then, be a perfect gentleman," I readjusted my glasses, "Next!"

"England!" Vamp grinned at the British gentleman. Said British man got up and politely bowed to the audience. Vamp then started to pet Flying Mint Bunny.

"You can see magical creatures too?" England gave an expression of childish excitement. It, in all honesty, looked friggin' _adorable_. … No! Bad Kitty! Do not hug nation! Bad, bad Kitty! Resist the urge the glomp and deplete him of air with cuddles!

"Yep! But, all magic talk aside, do you love America or France?" Vamp asked. England sputtered indignantly; face turning a nice shade of red. It looked like a tomato. Mmm, tomatoes… I wonder if Romano would mind if I had one of his-

"No!" Romano yelled at me. How the hell did he read my mind? "Because you're speaking all of your thoughts out loud." … Oh.

"I love neither!" England declared. Vamp pouted, but then cheered up. Her eyes latched onto Germany. That's about the time when he remembered who she was.

"NEIN!" Germany tried to run, but Vamp's enhanced speed worked against him. He was hugged.

"Germany! Because you're my favorite, you must only hug Ita-chan!" Vamp let go and pointed sternly at the Italian. Germany sighed, but hugged Italy lightly. "Ita-chan, do you love Germany?"

"Oh, si! He's strong and protects me and we're best friends forever!" It was obvious that Italy didn't comprehend what kind of love Vamp was talking about. Unfortunately, Romano also didn't comprehend what answer had been given.

"What was that?!" Romano fumed. He advanced on Germany, "You fu-"

_-BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP-_

_We are sorry. We are experiencing technical difficulties of the curse-off kind at the present time. Okay, problem fixed. Enjoy your badly written anime truth or dare._

"Could I stay here?" Vamp asked. I laughed and patted her head.

"Oh, child. Every darer stays! They wait in the audience," I smiled.

"But," Vamp blinked, "you're younger then me."

"…" I glared, "Well, I'm taller. So there." Vamp nodded and started to exit the stage. I started to holler, "Next darer! Next-" A random puff of smoke appeared on the stage. Out came something so vile, so fearsome, it strikes fear into the hearts of men and causes America to cry out in fear…

_**AN ITALIAN! **_

… Wait, that isn't right…

"Kitty!" Em tackled me to the ground, hugging me.

"Oof!" OW! She was _heavy!_ She got up and saluted to the audience, leaving me breathless. :Hashtag: Freaking Em. (No one will get this joke. Nope.)

"America! America, America!" Em poked America's cheek repeatedly. America opened his eyes.

Spain randomly ran in wearing a red robe and a giant red hat, yelling, "_**Nooooooobody expects the SPANISH INQUISITION!**_"

I pointed a cane at him, "What… is your name?"

England walked up to the both of us. With a completely straight face, he said, "Your mother was a hamster and your father smelt of elderberries," He then lost his composure and was on the ground, laughing his ass off.

"Dude, what the hell?" America asked, completely confused.

"Sp-Span-nish Inquisition! Dear God, he wore the outfit!" England exclaimed, laughing even harder.

"… HE'S LAUGHING." America said blankly.

"You're the only one who can shut him up!" Em declared.

"How?!"

"Declare your undying love for him!" Em grinned. America sputtered, face red.

"No!" He yelled, "I d-don't like him l-like that!"

"_**DO IT.**_" I said demonically. I fingered the baseball bat that somehow appeared in my hands and smiled, speaking in a normal voice, "Or Misao will be angry~"

"Wouldn't Pewdelia be angry?" Em asked, "I mean, that _is_ her bat…"

"Oh, Em," I patted her head, "Sweet, innocent, naïve Em. Shut up and watch."

"Wait!" Eira waved frantically, "Can I borrow that? I wanna smash the BARRELS!"

"Later," I then started to beat France in the head with it, "TAKE THAT, YOU EFFEMINATE BASTARD." Don't worry, he'll come back to life later! He's a nation, so he can't die for long.

"E-England…" America winced as he somehow got the Brit's attention, "I love you, always have and always will…" America winced, face bright red. England looked like he was about to say something, but caught sight of Spain again.

"Pfft- Spanish Inquisition!" England was laughing again. Is he gonna kill himself like that?

"You must kiss!" Em commanded. "It'll quiet him down." America took a deep breath and kissed England on the lips, cutting his laughter short. England's eyes widened, but he returned it. They broke for air and England laid his head on the American's shoulder. He caught sight of Spain again… God, now he just sounds like a retarded hyena.

"He's hopeless…" America groaned. Cue retarded hyena guffaws in the background…

"Anything else, Em?" I asked quickly.

"Yes! Two more, actually! Romano!" Em called. Said Italian came to the front and smiled at her. (He's nice and sweet to girls most of the time. It's what Himaruya-sama said of his personality, so I shall follow it.)

"Hello, _bella_~" Romano kissed Em's hand politely. This caught my poor darer completely off guard. She blushed.

"My d-dare for you is to do everything Spain says for a day without complaining!" Em exclaimed. Romano pouted at her.

"Aw, but _bella_! I would much rather do what you wanted!" Em blushed again.

"No! D-Do what Spain asks!"

Romano scowled at her. Ah, there's the Tsundere we all know, "You fucking bitch!" He stormed away towards his seat.

"Romano~ Call me Boss again!" Spain clapped his hands like a kid on Christmas, "Fusososososo~" Romano growled at him.

"Si, _Boss._"

"Oh France~" Em sang evilly. France came back to life and stepped up, bowing politely. He _really_ didn't want to be killed, huh?

"Yes, _Mademoiselle_?" France asked politely. He didn't make any physical contact.

"Shave your head, pretty boy!" Em cackled evilly. England laughed even _harder_, promoting him from a retarded hyena to a jocular seal. France blanched.

"France, it's impolite to refuse a lady!" I yelled from the sidelines. Now, he was faced with a choice. He could continue his gentlemanly streak and lose his hair, or refuse and commit suicide.

"Does anyone have a razor?" France asked, wincing. I handed him one, slightly shocked. Was he really going to…? He was! He started to shave his head in front of the audience. The only thing left was a shiny, bald head.

"…" I grinned, "You should wax your head!" That got some giggles from the audience. France bowed once more and excused himself. He sat; he had the grace to blush.

"Awwwww! I don't need to beat anyone with my crowbar!" Em pouted. "Oh well! I'll see you around~!" She then jumped onto a turtle and sank into the ground.

"Next! I want the last set of dares!" I called. A girl calmly walked to the stage. Spain had changed from his ridiculous outfit, so England stopped laughing. Good thing, too. It was starting to get annoying.

"Hello," The girl bowed, her dark hair falling over her shoulders. She wore a Victorian style dress and had cat ears and a tail. "My name is Lady Kimberly Phantomhive."

"Lady Phantomhive," England got up, bowing to the girl. She curtsied.

"So, you're like, a Brit?" America asked. She wrinkled her nose.

"Yes. And I have dares and such." Lady Phantomhive pushed some hair from her face, "But I'll give you a choice. Prussia, truth or dare?"

"The awesome me never backs down! Dare me!" Prussia laughed loudly.

"I dare you to stay by Russia, no matter how creepy he gets." Lady Phantomhive smiled. Prussia blanched and laughed nervously.

"N-Not a problem! Kesesesese~" Prussia was freaking out on the inside. I could tell.

"You think he's gonna survive?" I whispered to Eira.

"Nope. He's a goner." Eira whispered back.

"Canada, truth or dare?"

"Truth…" Canada smiled, happy that he was being noticed.

"You do realize that Mr. Kumajiro is a real bear and not a teddy bear, right?" Lady Phantomhive hissed at the bear. Mr. Kumajiro didn't care.

"Yes. We've lived together for a long time, eh." Canada petted his fuzzy companion.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Canada."

"Denmark, truth or dare?" Kimberly asked.

"Dare! _Gå mig_!" Denmark grinned. Lady Phantomhive smiled evilly.

"I dare you to wear a fancy, frilly, pink dress!"

"_NEJ_!" Denmark screamed in horror.

"_Ja_!" I smiled. "Bring in the stylist!"

Poland entered the room, smirking, "Fancy, frilly and pink, you say? It will be done!"

"_Nej_! This is worse than when I got drunk and was left alone with Legos!" Denmark screamed profanities as he was dragged away, "_Lad gå! Lad gå! Jeg hader dig, ondskabsfuld_!"

"I apologize for his vulgarity, Lady Phantomhive. He can be terribly barbaric." England stated.

"You only say that because the Danish, Swedish and Norwegians constantly invaded you when you were younger," I said.

_Back before England was a united country and was a roaming place for tribes of Anglo-Saxons, the Scandinavians would pillage the land. Many of Chibi-England's first memories were ones of fear and solitude, as his older brothers were jackasses and didn't help him. It didn't stop until the Normans invaded England and the Danes led a half-hearted invasion (and lost)._

"And that was your history lesson for today!" I said cheerfully.

"Erm… Romano, truth or dare?" Lady Phantomhive shook off her confusion at hearing a random voice come from the sky.

"Dare." Romano smiled sweetly at her.

"You can't eat a tomato this entire show!" Lady Phantomhive said. Romano looked at her and fainted. Yep… "Okay then. America, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" America laughed, "A hero never backs down!"

"I dare you to watch every horror movie ever made!" Lady Phantomhive smirked.

"Pfft, it'll be easy!" America grinned.

_**Twelve years and 89,000 movies later…**_

America was huddled in a corner, crying. Somehow, none of us had aged. It was the power of… CRACK- Magic. Yeah, magic.

"Okay, now England, truth or dare?" Lady Phantomhive asked.

"Truth. "England said.

"How come no one else can see Flying Mint Bunny?" Lady Phantomhive asked.

"They don't believe in him. Small creatures like fairies and Flying Mint Bunny won't be seen by them. A Soul Reaper, a demon like your butler, or a hybrid like you, however, are completely visible." England answered, "If they don't know what you are, that is."

"Thank you for that answer, "Lady Phantomhive nodded, "France, truth or dare?"

"Truth." France answered quickly. He was scared of the dares now.

"Why are you so perverted?" Lady Phantomhive continued before France could say anything, "And being the 'Country of Amour' doesn't count!"

"I am not perverted. Milady, I am simply affectionate." France said.

"China! Truth or dare?" Lady Phantomhive asked.

"Truth." China smiled.

"Are you _sure_ that you're a guy?"

"Aiyah!" China said, exasperated, "I'm a _boy_, aru!"

"Okay, okay!" Kimberly put her hands up in a placating manner, then spoke, "Russia, truth or dare?"

"Dare, da."

"I dare you to become one with me, da!" Lady Phantomhive grinned.

"Wait! Hold the presses!" I said frantically, "If he becomes one with you, he technically becomes one with England! I have to throw them both in the closet! Yaoi Panther, do you hear me? !"

"Yaoi~" Hungary sang, appearing beside the closet, "I have video cameras already set up!"

"And because of Prussia's dare, guess who gets to watch first hand~!"

"Nein!" Prussia tried to yell, but it was too late. Hungary threw all three in.

That's when Denmark can back.

God, he was wearing a dress that was light pink at the top, tied at the waist was a pink bow and the skirt fell to the floor in lots of frills, lace and pink. It's bloody cute. I wanna wear it. On him, however, it was hilarious. Everyone started to laugh at poor Denny.

Once Lady Phantomhive calmed down, she asked, "Japan, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Why do you love salty foods?!" Lady Phantomhive threw up her hands.

"They taste delicious. Not only that, but salt drives away evil spirits and bad thoughts." Japan said, still pretty emotionless.

"Oh," Lady Phantomhive said. "Last one! Italy, truth or dare?"

"Ve~" Italy thought, "Dare!"

"I dare you to _kiss_ Germany!" Lady Phantomhive emitted a very unladylike squeal.

"Okay~" Italy kissed Germany on the cheek. I huffed in frustration.

"You need to _specify_ where they kiss! Gah!" Lady Phantomhive bowed and left the stage, tail swinging back and forth regally. I smiled at the audience.

"That's it for now! Just wait until next time! Bye~"

"Brofist!" Eira held up her fist. "Come on! Don't leave me hanging!"

* * *

**There we go! Next set of dares, please!**


End file.
